More Than Everything
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: Cheung Yeena is a lucky girl.. She has Youngwoon by her side..


**More Than Everything**

Seorang gadis yang merasa dirinya bodoh karena telah tak berkutik setelah seorang pemuda bernama Kim Youngwoon menatapnya dalam sambil berkata, "Saranghaeyo…" Itulah Cheung Yeena. Gadis itu tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian, sebelum ia duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki yang sempat membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran itu. Sejak tadi ia bungkam, otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih setelah sekian menit Kim Youngwoon terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sudah milikku sekarang," kata Kim Youngwoon.

"Op―oppa," sahut Yeena. Entah apa yang hendak ia bicarakan. Otaknya kali ini agak lambat dalam menyerap kalimat yang didengar oleh telinganya dan begitu pula untuk merespon.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, termasuk diriku sendiri," ucap Youngwoon seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan gadis itu bicarakan.

"Na―nado saranghae," ucap Yeena sambil menunduk karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan Youngwoon melihat wajahnya yang merah merona. Sementara itu, Youngwoon hanya tersenyum sambil meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia senang mendengar pengakuan gadis yang ternyata juga mencintainya itu.

More Than Everything

Song Chae Hyeong

Present

~a Kim Young Woon and Cheung Yeena's story~

15th birthday's present for umma. . . Happy birthday! ^.^

Sore itu cuaca tidak terlalu besahabat. Awan kelabu tampak menggantung dilangit, angin ikut bertiup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Namun, seburuk apa pun cuacanya, itu tidak terlalu berarti untuk sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati waktu kencan mereka.

Kim Youngwoon dan Cheung Yeena tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran. Youngwoon sudah mampu menghabiskan semangkuk bimbimbab. Namun, gadisnya masih ditengah tengah menghabiskan soondae gook-nya. Sungguh kecepatan makan yang sangat berbeda.

"Yeena-ah, kenapa soondae gook itu tidak segera kau habiskan? Lihatlah, aku sudah menghabiskan makananku," kata Youngwoon. Sebenarnya, topik itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Tapi masalahnya, ia merasa itu adalah hal yang penting.

"Aku sudah berusaha sesegera mungkin, oppa. Apakah aku harus langsung menumpahkan isi mangkuk ini kemulutku?" gerutu Yeena.

"Anio! Bukan begitu maksudku," sahut Youngwoon. Ia hanya memandang gadis dihadapannya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sibuk dengan kantung jenas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil berbunyi 'cring'. Itu membuat Yeena mengalihkan pandangannya dari soodae gook-nya.

"Saengilchukae hamnida…" kata Youngwoon sambil mempertunjukkan benda itu.

Yeena terpaku sejenak, memandang benda itu seperti sebuah permata. Sebuah kalung emas putih, dengan ukiran namanya. "Untukku?" tanyanya.

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah Yeena yang merona, ia berucap "Gamsahamnida."

"Yeena-ah, berjanjilah padaku tidak akan menghilangkan kalung ini," kata Youngwoon.

"Nde, aku berjanji," sahut Yeena.

Lalu, Youngwoon berdiri dari kursinya menuju kursi Yeena untuk memasangkan kalung itu keleher gadisnya itu. Yeena menarik rambut hitamnya kebahunya, membiarkan pemuda itu memasangkan benda itu untuknya.

Yeena tersenyum sambil menyentuh kalung itu. "Gamsahamnida," ucapnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Youngwoon mengangguk sambil membungkuk agar wajahnya lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya dua kali. Aku sudah tahu betapa berterima kasihnya kau padaku," kata Youngwoon sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menyentuh dagu Yeena dan meraih bibir gadis itu kedalam bekapan hangat bibirnya. Membungkam gadis itu untuk sementara.

"Saranghaeyo, Cheung Yeena," bisik Youngwoon di telinga gadis itu.

"Seonhwa! Apa kau melihat kalungku? Kalung pemberian Youngwoon oppa!" seru Yeena memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soenhwa datang ke kamar Yeena sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Onni, bisakah kau mengecilkan volume teriakanmu itu?"

Namun rupanya Yeena tidak terlalu peduli dengan keluhan dongsaeng-nya itu. Ia terus sibuk mengobrak abrik seisi kamarnya untuk mencari kalung itu. "Kau melihatnya tidak?" tanya Yeena.

"Melihat apa?"

"Omona! Apakah setelah aku berteriak begitu keras kau tidak juga mendengar ucapanku? Aku sedang mencari kalung pemberian Youngwoon oppa. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya."

Sejenak wajah Yeena penuh dengan semangat. Namun, sesaat kemudian, semangat itu pupus. "Kemarin aku melihat onni memakainya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya tidak," kata Seonhwa. "Teruslah mencari, aku mendukungmu. Hwaiting!" lanjutnya sambil berlalu. Membuat Yeena kesal memiliki dongsaeng yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan onni-nya sendiri.

"Tuhan.. bantulah aku menemukan kalung itu," ucap Yeena sambil terus mencari benda itu.

Sejak tadi Yeena terus menundukkan wajahnya. Tak berani sekali pun ia memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Sudah semalaman ia mencari kalung itu sebelum akhirnya ia kelelahan dan menyerah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya dapat berharap, semoga saja keajaiban datang dan ia menemukan kalung itu.

"Yeena-ah, kenapa hari ini kau murung sekali?" tanya Youngwoon saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu. Sehelai daun jatuh ke pangkuannya dan membuat jeans-nya terpercik embun. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Lalu, daun itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Sesaat Yeena mengangkat wajahnya, sebelum kemudian menunduk lagi. "Ah.. gwaencana."

Angin sempat bertiup membawa embun pagi bersamanya sebelum Youngwoon berkata, "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bilang padaku." Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Yeena baik baik saja. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat wajah ceria gadis itu. Dan kali ini ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Kemudian, pandangannya teralih pada leher gadis itu untuk memastikan gadis itu masih mengenakan kalung pemberiannya atau tidak. Namun, ia tidak menemukan kalung itu. Alisnya bertaut. "Kau, masih menyimpan kalung itu kan?" tanyanya.

Yeena tersentak, padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan lehernya dengan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai. Namun, rupanya itu tidak berhasil. Ia tidak lagi menunduk, ia meluruskan pandangan sejenak pada jalan setapak yang dipenuhi genangan air hujan dihadapannya. Ia tetap menghindari kontak mata dengan Youngwoon. Otaknya kosong sesaat, ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk berbohong. "A.. aku.."

"Kau tidak menghilangkannya kan?" tanya Youngwoon lagi. Dan itu membuat Yeena semakin terdesak. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Ia kembali menunduk, karena kenyataannya ia memang tidak dapat berbohong.

"A.. aku.." Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk semula, berdiri menghadap Youngwoon. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatap mata pemuda itu. "Mianhaeyo, oppa." Lalu ia kembali menunduk. "Aku—menghilangkannya~ Aku terlalu ceroboh, aku tidak berhati hati, aku—mianhaeyo."

Youngwoon ikut berdiri, mendorong bahu gadis itu, menuntut Yeena agar menatap matanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dianggap serius," kata pemuda itu.

Yeena mendongak, menatap Youngwoon dan menemukan ketulusan disitu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sesaat kemudian, ia merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Membawanya kedalam kehangatan dalam pagi yang dingin. "Lebih baik kehilangan kalung itu dari pada aku kehilangan dirimu," bisik Youngwoon lembut.

Langit mulai menurunkan butiran airnya. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, awan tak lagi seputih kapas, kali ini mengubah dirinya dengan warna kelabu. Rupanya sang angin juga ikut dalam suasana itu, meniupkan dirinya lembut.

Sesaat kemudian, gadis dalam dekapan itu menangis. Air matanya ikut tumpah seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata langit. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu dan air matanya terus menyeruak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis.

"Saranghaeyo," bisik pemuda itu lagi. Youngwoon melepas jaket hitamnya dan membalut tubuh gadis yang masih terisak itu dengan jaketnya. Memberi sedikit kehangatan pada Cheung Yeena. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi gadisnya, menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa harus menangis? Lebih baik sekarang aku antar kau pulang. Ayo," kata Youngwoon. Ia menuntun Yeena kedalam mobilnya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu naik terlebih dahulu, setelah ia sempat berucap, "Kau lebih dari segalanya, Cheung Yeena."

Actually, I'm not good in making romance story

Sorry if the story is rather weird. . . I have no idea anymore. .


End file.
